The Bad Girls Club Season 14 Honolulu,Hawaii Wiki
=''Bad Girls Club'' (season 14)= Bad Girls Club: Hawaii is the fourteenth season of the Oxygen reality television series, Bad Girls Club. It was filmed in Hawaii[1] and premiered on January 6th, 2015.[2] This is the eigth season to take place outside Los Angeles. Original Bad Girls Replacement Bad Girls Duration Of Cast Episode 1,"Welcome To Hawaii",January 6th,2015 A brand new set of fresh bad girls come together in Honolulu,Hawaii in a luxury tropical themed mansion to change for the better under the guidane of a life coach!However,everything becomes chaotic when Jade becomes the outcast due to an incident at the club!Chante,Jasmine,Deja,Adelina,Estella,and Ashley all decide Jade needs to leave their new mansion imediately! Episode 2,"The Outcast",January 13th,2015 When none of the girls like Jade,Chante decides it is time to take action against her,for the two get into a physical fight,however Jasmine pulls Jade off of Chante,and she fights her!Everyone is then even more shocked when Deja pulls Jade off of Jasmine to fight her on her own!Ashley,Jade,and Estella do not condone the jumping,so the girls form an alliance!However Chante is mad when she thinks that the girls did not jump Jade,for they only tag teamed her!Meanwhile Adelina growns closer with Chante,Jasmine,and Deja! Episode 3",A Fun Day",January 20th,2015 After a brutal fight,all seven of the bad girls decide to have some fun in Honolulu,Hawaii,For they go to a theme park!The girls have a blast until Jade gets too drunk!Ashley and Estella distance their-selfs from Jade,but they plan on not letting Jade get tag teamed!The girls soon have a deep conversation with their life coach about their bad behavior! Episode 4",The Big Explosion",January 27th,2015 When Chante,Jasmine,Deja,and Adelina become tired of Jade's antics,they put all of her belongings on the porch including her bed!However,Jade strikes back when she gets into a physical fight with Chante,but Jade is shocked when she gets jumped!Jasmine,Deja,and Adelina jump Jade causing Ashley And Estella too come break up the fight!Jade gets sent to a hotel for safety reasons while the girls party hard at the club,but Ashley and Estella are still very angry to know that their roommates jumped Jade! Episode 5,"The Confrontation",February 3rd,2015 After a big fight between Jade as well as Chante,Jasmine,Deja,and Adelina,Jade confronts the girls about jumped her!Chante,Deja,and Adelina apologize!However Jasmine tells Jade she deserved to get jumped!When the girls come to no compromise in the mansion,they decide to go have fun at the club,but Chante soon gets mad at Ashley when she gets more attention from a guy she liked at the club! Episode 6,"The Departure",February 10th,2015 When Chante,Jasmine,Deja,and Adelina become tired of Jade's antics,they decide to take action once and for all!They confront Jade while Ashley and Estella are out at lunch,but Jade tells them she wants to fight one on one!Chante and Jade soon get into a physical fight,Jasmine trys to jump in,but Deja holds her back for a fair fight!However when Jasmine can't resist,she pulls Jade off of Chante,and she starts fighting her,leaving Jade to be tag teamed!Deja and Adelina watch Jade get tag teamed,but Ashley and Estella soon return home to the fight!Ashley and Estella quickly break the fight up,but Jade ultimately decides to leave,"The Bad Girls Club",! Episode 7,"The Vacation",February 17th,2015 After Jade leaves,"The Bad Girls Club",the bad girls are super excited to hear that will be going on vacation to Sydney,Australia!The girls prepare for a world wide trip full of fun as well as ambitious adventures!When the girls arrive to their vacation,everything goes great as the girls explore Sydney,Australia!However Ashley and Estella become angry when Jasmine starts becoming rude on a tourist event!A lot of tensions soon form between the girls!When the girls return to their vacation masnion,Ashley decides to address Jasmine,but all of the sudden Chante as well as Deja come to Jasmines defense!Estella soon comes to Ashleys defense in fears that Ashley will get jumped,but the girls do not have a physical altercation!After,the tensions seek to a low,the girls have a lot of fun for a week in Sydney,Australia! Episode 8,"The New Girl",February 24th,2015 When the girls return home from Sydney,Australia,a new bad girl,Aniyah,quickly arrives to turn things up!Everyone is shocked when Aniyah arrives,but Jasmine quickly does not like her!Meanwhile Ashley and Aniyah soon become close friends while Estella wonders where she fits in while in,"The Bad Girls Club",!The girls soon go out to party at a club,but everything becomes horrible when a big club fight breaks out due to Jasmine pouring a drink on a girl!Aniyah is quickly heated at Jasmines actions,for the girls get into a physical altercation when they return back to the mansion!However,Chante soon jumps in the fight leaving Aniyah shocked,but Ashley quickly pulls Chante off of Aniyah!When Aniyah discovers that Chante,Jasmine,Deja,and Adelina condone jumping as well as tag teaming,she takes action!Aniyah pours ketchup all over the girls beds which stars a big war in the mansion!Chante,Jasmine,Deja,and Adelina strike back by breaking things,but Aniyah does not let them touch her belongings!The big fight goes on,however Aniyah quickly becomes fed up,for she knocks Jasmine out!Chante,Deja,and Adelina quickly try to jump Aniyah,but they become stopped when Ashley and Estella do not let them jump Aniyah!Aniyah then punched Chante,and she drags her by the hair!When the fight becomes too extreme,the producers soon step in to break up the fight,and Aniyah is ultimately sent to a hotel! Episode 9,"The Big Battle",March 3rd,2015 When Aniyah returns from a hotel,she realizes that Chante busted the glass electric picture of her in,"The Bad Girls Club",so Aniyah decides to bust Chante's picture with a hammer!When the six other bad girls hear glass busting,they run downstairs,however Aniyah drops the hammer,and she charges at Chante,but the producers quickly grab Aniyah!Deja then trys to come to Chantes defense by picking up the hammer,she throws it at Aniyah,but she missed!When all of the girls are shocked by Dejas actions,the producers have a talk with Deja,and she is ultimately removed!Everyone is very shocked by Deja's removal,for the six remaining girls decide to create peace in,"The Bad Girls Club", for the night!The six remaining girls soon go out to the club! Episode 10,"The Big Bang",March 10th,2015 After Deja's removal,the six remaining bad girls decide to go sky-diving in Honolulu,Hawaii to great time,the girls have a very fun time,but they soon return home where they have a deep conversation with the life coach!However,when the life coach gets all six girls to open up,Chante,Jasmine,and Adelina begin to judge Estella's brutal past!Estella becomes very angry,for she grips Chante by the hair!She then drags Chante across the floor until Jasmine jumps in the fight!Ashley quikcly pulls Jasmine off of Estella,but Adelina jumps in the fight!However Estella starts beating Chante hard in the head,and she is ultimately removed from,"The Bad Girls Club",! Episode 11,"A Fresh New Start",March 17th,2015 After two former bad girls were removed after,"The Bad Girls Club",became too violent,two fresh new girls,Diamond and Ariana arrive to,"The Bad Girls Club",!Diamond and Ariana bring a bunch of fun to their new found roommates,and the girls have a terrific time at the club!However,Ariana spices the mansion up when she decides to become sexual with her new roommates! Episode 12,"Here Comes The Drama",March 24th,2015 When the girls have a lot of fun in their luxurious mansion with their two new roommates,the girls think everything is going perfect,but their thoughts become wrong when Diamond starts to annoy the girls!Diamond tells the girls that she will run the house which makes all of her roommates angry!Ariana decides to take action though which leads to a physical altercation between the two girls!The girls have a one on one fight after Chante,Jasmine,and Adelin agree to not jump Diamond!Everyone becomes very angry,for Adelina packs up all of Diamond's belongings!She puts them outside,and she tells Diamond to go home!Diamond becomes very angry though,so she gets into a physical fight with Adelina!However Chante jumps in the fight to drag Diamond by the hair while Jasmine begans punching Diamond!Ashley and Estella quickly break the fight up after becoming very angry to see Diamond get jumped!The girls are all shocked,but Adelina does not want to leave Diamond alone!Adelina gets into another physical fight with Diamond,but Chante and Jasmine jump in again!However,the girls are even more shocked when Estella jumps in the fight,for the Ashley and Ariana quickly break the fight up!The producers soon come out to the intense brutal fight,and Adelina is ultimately removed from,"The Bad Girls Club",! Episode 13,"The Survivors",March 31st,2015 When the girls are still angry at Diamond,Ashley and Ariana decide to apologize to her,for they do not think she deserved to get jumped!However the girls are soon allowed to vote one girl out of the house by the producers when the producers explain that the violence has become too extreme!Chante,Jasmine,Adelina,and Estella agree to vote Diamond out of the mansion which makes Ashley and Ariana angry because the girls jumped her!Diamond is ultimately voted out of,"The Bad Girls Club",but one big brutal fight breaks out between Chante and Ashley over the decsion!Chante and Ashley get into a brtual fist fight as Ashley begans to punch Chante hard in the face non-stop,Jasmine,Adelina,and Estella quickly jump in the fight!Ariana quickly trys to pull the girls off of Ashley,but she gets into a brtual fist fight with Jasmine!Ariana the knocks Adelina out after she trys to jump her,For Ariana then knocks Jasmine out!Ashley soon begans punching Chante hard in the face again while Ariana fights Estella one on one!The brutal fight is quickly broken up by production,but Jasmine trys to stab Ashey with a high heel which leads to Jasmines removal from,"The Bad Girls Club",!The final four girls soon decide to prepare to leave,"The Bad Girls Club",once and for all!The final four bad girls Chante,Adelina,Ashley,and Ariana soon go back to their lives before,"The Bad Girls Club",! The Reunion Part 1,April 7th,2015 When,"The Bad Girls Club",season 14 reunion part 1 starts,the new host Natalie Nunn from,"The Bad Girls Club",season 4 arrives on stage to navigate the audience as well as the views through a three part reunion!The final four bad girls Chante,Adelina,Ashley,and Ariana are welcomed on stage where everything shocklingly goes great!However,some chaos erupts when Jasmine and Diamond arrive on the stage!A fight breaks out between Jasmine and Diamond,but Natalie Nunn makes sure everyone fights strictly one on one!The girls soon carry on the reunion by speaking about the events that took place in,"The Bad Girls Club",but everyone is shocked when Deja arrives on the stage ready to fight!The girls are even more shocked when Deja wants to fight Jasmine for treating Diamond as bad as she did!Deja then drags Jasmine off of the stage,but secruity quickly breaks up the intense fight! The Reunion Part 2,April 14th,2015 After the bad girls of season 14 review the events of,"The Bad Girls Club",season 14 with their new host Natalie Nunn,two final bad girls,Estella and Jade arrive on stage for an entrance no one will forget!Jasmine runs up to Jasmine,and she begans brutally punching her in the face!Everyone makes sure no one trys to jump in the fight,but Jade soon drags Jasmine on the stage!Jasmine then ultimately leaves the reunion leaving all of the bad girls shocked!However Diamond is happy to see Jasmine get the karma she deserved!Meanwhile the girls address the jumping that went on in the mansion which leads to another fight between Jade and Adelina!Jade brutally punches Adelina very hard in the face,and Adelina falls off the stage causing Adelina to get sent to the hospital!Meanwhile Chante and Estella are still confronted about jumping some of the girls which makes Ashley and Ariana question Estella for deciding to jump Diamond after not agreeing that the girls should not jump anyone!Estella soon apologizes for her anger towards Diamond as she should never jump anyone,but Diamond decides to finally fight Chante strictly one on one!Diamond brutally punches Chante in the face,she drags her,and she then kicks her in the stomach!Everyone trys to break up the fight,but Diamond then throws a chair at Chante!The brtual fight is soon broken up as the second out of the thrid part of the reunion comes to a chaotic end! The Reunion Part 3,April 21st,2015 After a chaotic end the second part of the reunion,the final third part starts with the new host from,"The Bad Girls Club",season 4 once again,Natalie Nunn!However,when the third part of the reunion starts,Chante,Deja,Jade,Estella,Ashley,Aniyah,and Diamond all talk about the final events in,"The Bad Girls Club",everything all goes great until Deja and Jade get into one final fight over the jumping that occured in the mansion!Jade punches Deja in the face,but Deja punches her back!The two get into a brutal fist fight,but it is ultimately over when the fight is broken up!The girls soon discuss their deep life events that was also discussed with the life coach in,"The Bad Girls Club",but after this,Ashley reveals that it is her birthday!Natalie Nunn brings out a big birthday cake with male strippers,and everyone has a great time!The third part of a reunion comes to a perfect end,and the trailer for,"The Bad Girls Club",season 15 New,York,NY Is revealed! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse